That Snow, The Droplet Falls
by Azura Eve
Summary: [EXO/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [CHAP 1 UP!] Drama ini dimulai. Berawal dari tetesan salju di musim dingin tahun pertama... / Gimme review? Dun' be a bad readers, well? :(
1. The Falling Drop (TRAILER)

**That Snow, The Droplet Falls**

**.**

**/Cast/**

All official pairs of EXO

**/Genre/**

Tragedy – Romance, Melodrama

**/Rate/**

T (PG-12)

**/Length/**

Chaptered

**/Disclaimer/**

Inspired from K-Drama – "That Winter, The Wind Blows"

These fiction pure mine. If wanna, you can copy-cat but just for re-read, not to re-publish and disclaiming as yours. Please respect my hardwork, guys!

**/Warns/**

Out of Chara. Alternate Universe. Typo, misstypes; etc.

**Closing these tab if dislike** YAOI fanfiction, EXO, and much will be appeared under. Don't force to read this fanfiction if you hate one of something that being mentioned.

Thx a lot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

**/Current Music for These FF/**

EXO M – Angel (Into Your World); EXO K – What is Love; One Republic – Secrets; Maddie Jane – Skyscraper; Ailee – Heaven; Super Junior – Haru; Super Junior – Memories; Super Junior M – Love is Sweet; SHINee – Green Rain; Girls' Generation – Time Machine; Girls' Generation – Complete; Sam Tsui ft. Chrissy Constanza – Heart Attack; The Script – Breakeven (Falling to Pieces); Utada Hikaru – First Love; YUI – Please Stay with Me; Fate Stay Night - Anata ga Ita Mori

**/Az's Mood/**

Feels free to talk, yeah! X)

.

.

Notes: Hi, nice to meet ya again, guys!

Um, actually these fanfiction dedicated for myself. Today is ma 17 birthday! So, hopefully you all will like all of I've been written 'til this moment, 4 chaptered and 3 OS, yuhu. And sorry for any mistakes may I did. Imma just a newbie writer that bravely published mine, hoho.

XOXO, as usual, antagonist casts always needed to 'beautify' the plot. En now, I used Yixing 'n Dio for that. Just delicate anything appeared, nde? ;)

.

.

**Introducing our casts—**

—**here we are:**

_**Oh Sehun – **__Pemuda yang terpaksa menjadi yatim piatu karena dibuang ibunya tanpa alasan jelas. Dia selalu percaya bahwa dirinya memang putra sulung Presiden Direktur OH _Group. _Ia telah menjalani seluruh masa hidupnya hingga kini dengan begitu keras hingga ia tumbuh sebagai seorang penjudi yang handal, yang tak jarang menipu orang lain dengan maksud demi mendapat keuntungan berlipat. Ia adalah pria yang penuh pesona, kharismanya kental. Ia tipe orang yang mampu membuat hati wanita ataupun pria teman kencannya termehek-mehek dan jatuh berlutut padanya. Itu sebabnya ia menyandang julukan _playboy _dari temannya. Namun di balik itu semua, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda baik hati, berhati polos, dan selalu memercayai semua orang dengan mudah hingga akan selalu setia padanya. Namun sayangnya…, pemikiran itu jugalah yang mengantarnya pada kekecewaan di akhir cerita._

_**Oh Luhan – **__Laki-laki buta yang berhati dingin. Ia hampir tak pernah membuka mulut untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, hidupnya hanya berputar di sekitar situ—cenderung monoton. Namun sebenarnya, sikap dingin yang ia tunjukkan ialah sebagai bentuk interprestasi atas rasa kesepiannya semenjak ditinggal ibu dan juga kakaknya, dan sebagai bayaran, ia hanya hidup bersama sang ayah yang tegas dan disiplin._

_**Hwang Ji Tao – **__Menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai 'pria setia'. Dan julukan tersebut memang pantas disematkan padanya, mengingat betapa setianya dia ketika berada di samping dua sahabat sepermainannya. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan harga diri demi membela orang yang ia anggap kakak sendiri itu. Merasa berhutang, barangkali?_

_**Kim Baekhyun – **__Adik dari mantan kekasih seseorang yang kini kekasihnya. Orang lain beranggapan jika laki-laki ini terus berada di samping si laki-laki tinggi karena tak akan melepas orang yang telah dinilai membunuh kakaknya. Namun sebetulnya salah, ia begitu karena diam-diam dirinya menyimpan rasa untuk mantan kekasih kakaknya itu._

_**Park Chanyeol – **__Sahabat dari Tao dan Sehun. _Moodbuster _orang-orang itu karena sikapnya kadang aneh namun menyenangkan._

_**Jang Yixing – **__Sekretaris pribadi keluarga Oh. Ia dituding sebagai orang ketiga yang meretakkan hubungan antara kepala keluarga Oh dengan istrinya. Ia dapat masuk ke rumah keluarga Oh sebab sang Presdir amat memercayainya. Dan bila boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia menyayangi anak dari Presdir itu._

_**Kim Jongdae – **__Pengacara muda kepercayaan keluarga Oh. Orang yang baik dan merupakan kesayangan anak Presdir. Ia begitu menjaga anak Presdir dengan hati-hati layaknya adik sendiri._

_**Kim Jongin – **__Tunangan dari pewaris kekayaan OH _Group. _Laki-laki ini mengincar harta berlimpah sang Presdir._

_**Do Kyungsoo – **__Laki-laki yang selalu mengejar cinta dari orang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Ia menghalalkan segala cara demi membuat orang itu melihat kepadanya, tapi langkahnya salah, ia justru membuat orang itu semakin susah karenanya._

_**Kim Minseok – **__Sang mantan kekasih. Meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut di tengah jalan ketika tengah berkendara dengan emosi._

_**Oh Joonmyeon – **__Pria yang punya kekayaan berlimpah. Presiden Direktur OH _Group.

_**Kris Wu – **__Still secreted! Be appeared on next and the next chap…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's started here!**

**.**

**.**

**First, **_looking at_

**.**

**.**

**Second, **_try to placing yourself right away_

**.**

**.**

**Third, **_feels these hurts_

**.**

**.**

**Hear me…**

**I wanna tell you; just **_**take a seat**_**, relax, and **_**go**_** with me.**

**Please throw your **_**real**_** and lets treasure our **_**fantasy**_**.**

**Then, trust me.**

**You could be anything else but the others couldn't be the same with you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/The Falling Drop/**

_(683 words)_

_Trailer of __**T**__hat__** S**__now__**, T**__he__** D**__roplet__** F**__alls_

_**by**_

_**Az**__ura__** E**__ve_

_Kisah ini akan kumulai pada suatu pagi mencekam nan menusuk kulit di suatu musim dingin yang putih…_

_Sebatang pohon ek nampak berdiri dengan kokoh, mengalahkan tegarnya beberapa yang lain di sekitar situ dengan dilengkapi latar_ _hamparan salju yang menumpuk. Daun-daunnya yang kecoklatan, gugur tersapu angin dan gemerisik kecil timbul, membuat suasana makin sendu saja. Hembus semilir di musim serba putih itu, seperti mentari yang sinarnya sudah bagai binar cahaya di langit yang kelam—sebab tertutup kabut. Hari itu, semuanya sangat padu. Romantisme mendominasi. Kental._

_Kini, tampaklah dua buah tas tangan. Tergeletak tanpa pemilik di atas bangku panjang yang ada di taman kota, tepatnya di bawah naungan si pohon kokoh. Yang sebuah ialah tas bening berukuran sedang, dan sebuah lagi hanya tas kain kecil yang mungkin fungsinya hanya untuk mengantungi receh. Dari kejauhan, samar-sama siluet. Seseorang tengah berjalan menjauh. Tapak kakinya melukiskan jika orang itu baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa saat lalu. Jejaknya masih sangat baru. Dan ternyata jika diperhatikan, tas bening itu berisi jabang bayi yang diselimuti kain agak tebal. Bayi itu berjenis laki-laki._

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Apanya yang aneh tentang sesuatu yang telah kukatakan? Tidak dapatkah aku hidup dengan setengah hatiku, seperti ini saja? Mengapa semuanya seperti sukar?"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

_Setelah beberapa menit si bayi ditinggal dengan keji di dalam tas cukup besar itu, terdengarlah suara tangisannya. Memilukan, menyayat hati bagai simfoni rapuh para maestro handal. Tapi sayang sekali, tak banyak orang tahu jika 'bungkusan' itu berisi dengan sosok bayi yang kelak bernama __**dia**__. Beberapa meter lebih jauh, seorang wanita muda yang cantik, setengah berlari menjauhi sesuatu yang ia 'buang'. Wajahnya pucat, lelah berbaur di sana, ketika bersamaan dengan ia yang meninggalkan__**nya**__ yang masih bayi di bangku taman itu. Ia benar-benar bagai Nenek Sihir jahat; bagaimana mungkin ibu membuang anaknya di tengah musim dingin yang gigilnya menusuk hingga lapisan tulang?_

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Aku tidak bisa lagi hanya bekerja sebagai ketua pengganti. Kupikir, selagi Ketua masih hidup, pernikahanku dan **tunanganku**—"

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau akan sadar, _Appa?_"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"_Two poker!_"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

'_Orang-orang ingin mencari arti dari hidup mereka. Jadi, demi mencari arti hidup itulah, beberapa orang sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk cinta yang sebenarnya akan segera mereka lupakan.'_

**.**

**.**

'_Beberapa orang lainnya bahkan sampai mengorbankan roh mereka demi mengejar hasrat yang akan segera mengilang layaknya gelembung yang tersentuh gemuruh angin. Tapi, apapun itu, semuanya sama saja. Semua ini akan berlalu tanpa disadari.'_

**.**

**.**

'_Semua orang mengatakan bahwa mereka mencari arti hidup. Jadi, haruskah aku juga mencoba untuk mencari arti hidup dari dunia yang telah kacau ini?'_

**.**

**.**

'_Jika begitu, akankah ada sesuatu berubah di dalam hidupku? Aku malah sudah menjalani seluruh alur hidupku dengan sambil meyakini bahwa tiada seorangpun di dunia ini yang dapat kuandalkan selain diriku sendiri. Akankah ada momen-momen pencerahan seperti itu akan berlaku bagiku juga? Lalu, haruskah aku memulainya sekarang?'_

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Benarkah suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau memang memercayainya, itu benar akan jadi kenyataan…,"

**.**

**.**

'_Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi…, aku hanya memilikimu. Jadi haruskah aku memercayai hal-hal bodoh tak berguna yang selalu orang-orang katakan? Apa dengan begitu hidupku menjadi lebih menarik? Akankah aku mesti mengikuti mereka?'_

**.**

**.**

"Kau _namja _yang kejam,"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Selamat malam, **Dear**."

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya…, apa itu cinta?"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Mungkin saja ibuku menjalani _one night stand _dengan _Ahjussi _itu?"

**.**

**.**

_Ia_** memang putra sulung Presdir. Dan tentu saja **_ia _**adalah kakak dari **_dia_**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa dia sungguh ditelantarkan di bawah pohon?"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**Berbulan telah berlalu semenjak **_**peristiwa **_**itu.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bertanya padamu, kan? Kau tidur dengan siapa tadi malam?"

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya mencintaimu,"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Harusnya kau langsungtanya _**dia**_, mengapa celana dalam ini bisa ada di bawah tempat tidurnya?"

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa aku menyesal telah mencintaimu,"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Apa _**dia**_benar-benar membunuh _Hyung_-nya _anak itu_?"

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"Oh, dan ada satu buah bertulis tangan. Dari…, ah, _**dia**_. _Hyung-_mu mengirim surat _lagi_ rupanya."

**.**

**.**

"Apa, _Ahjussi? __**Lagi?**_"

**.**

**.**

_Apa ini artinya sesuatu akan terjadi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/A/N/**

FF ini Az khususin banget. Az tulis buat nyenangin EXO-fans yang kebetulan baca~

Az membolehkan FF ini di-copy paste sesuka hati. Kalau barangkali ada yang mau republish di akunnya sendiri dan chara-nya diganti juga boleh aja, **tapi cantumin credits**, nde.

Tentang EYD **That Snow, The Droplet Falls **juga udah Az usahakan rapih dan moga2 gak ada typo. Dan, kolom current music itu bisa diputar kalau baca ini, as like as you love those~

Arra, karena FF ini project istimewaku, kalau FF ini dilanjut, Az mau kasihtau aja kalau per chapter nanti panjangnya bisa sampai 10k. Ini baru trailer, dan chapter 1 akan update secepat yang Az bisa. Jadi… tertarik untuk dilanjut atau…, udahin di sini aja, teman? Khusus **That Snow, The Droplets Falls**, kalau review-nya nggak memuaskan, Az nggak niat untuk meneruskan. Maaf :)


	2. 1st Drop (Startling by Each Step)

**That Snow, Dropping Any Feel**

**.**

**/Cast/**

EXO's official-pair; slight crack eventually!

**/Genre/**

Sweet-Angst, Bitteromance, Melodrama

**/Rate/**

T (PG-12)

**/Length/**

Chaptered [On-Going]

**/Disclaimer/**

Adapted from K-Drama – "That Winter, The Wind Blows"

Basic plot belong to its scriptwriter, and I remaking these with ma own stuck idea. Even if it was adapted story, **these fanfiction purely mine**. If wanna, **you can copy-cat but just for re-read, not to re-publish and disclaiming as yours**. Please respect my hardwork, guys!

**/Warns/**

**Lang: INDONESIAN ;)**

Out of Chara. Alternate Universe. Typo, misstypes; etc.

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!"** —absolutely law here.

.

.

You were **a silent reader, weren't you?**

Hmm. I know. But would you like to get outta from ma stories en don't even back again, please?

**If **yes, **you're a** freaky **silent reader**,** dun read **these one, **jebal**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/1****st**** Drop/**

Startling by Each Step

_(4730 words)_

**~OoO~**

**/Current Music for These Chapter/**

Maddie Jane – Skyscraper

**/Mood/**

Complicated, yeah!

**.**

**.**

_**K**__isah ini akan kumulai pada suatu pagi mencekam nan menusuk kulit di suatu musim dingin yang putih…_

_Sebatang pohon ek nampak berdiri dengan kokoh, mengalahkan tegarnya beberapa yang lain di sekitar situ dengan dilengkapi latar_ _hamparan salju yang menumpuk. Daun-daunnya yang kecoklatan, gugur tersapu angin dan gemerisik kecil timbul, membuat suasana makin sendu saja. Hembus semilir di musim serba putih itu, seperti mentari yang sinarnya sudah bagai binar cahaya di langit yang kelam—sebab tertutup kabut. Hari itu, semuanya sangat padu. Romantisme mendominasi. Kental._

_Kini, tampaklah dua buah tas tangan. Tergeletak tanpa pemilik di atas bangku panjang yang ada di taman kota, tepatnya di bawah naungan si pohon kokoh. Yang sebuah ialah tas bening berukuran sedang, dan sebuah lagi hanya tas kain kecil yang mungkin fungsinya hanya untuk mengantungi receh. Dari kejauhan, samar-sama siluet. Seseorang tengah berjalan menjauh. Tapak kakinya melukiskan jika orang itu baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa saat lalu. Jejaknya masih sangat baru. Dan ternyata jika diperhatikan, tas bening itu berisi jabang bayi yang diselimuti kain agak tebal. Bayi itu berjenis laki-laki._

**.**

**.**

Di kamar besar itu, nampak lukisan mengenai si pohon kokoh, apik tergantung di sisinya yang lebar. Serta tak lupa lukisan tentang pemandangan lalu lintas kota Seoul yang diambil dari ketinggian. Pada ranjang yang berdecit, ada tubuh yang seperti dipahat sempurna. Itulah dia Oh Sehun, tengah mengamati dua buah dadu mainan yang ia pegang. Di belakangnya, tampak Kim Minseok, kekasih laki-laki dari Oh Sehun, dengan posesifnya memeluk pundak Sehun seraya merenungkan sesuatu. Tak lama, terdengar suara percakapan antara kedua laki-laki itu.

"Apanya yang aneh tentang sesuatu yang telah kukatakan? Tidak dapatkah aku hidup dengan setengah hatiku, seperti ini saja? Mengapa semuanya seperti sukar?" Sehun menuntun suara keluar dari pitanya, perlahan. Terdengar begitu berat.

Minseok agak tercekat, "Apakah perlu alasan bagi seseorang untuk dapat hidup? Lalu, bagaimana bisa seseorang akan tetap hidup tanpa memiliki alasan ataupun segaris arti?!" timpalnya memekik. Airmatanya tergenang sedikit-sedikit, tapi dengan cepat ia mengapusnya.

"_Jeongmalya?_"

Minseok tak ingin memperumit benang yang sudah kusut. Maka itu ia memilih mengalihkan bicara, "Seperti apa keluargamu?" tantangnya tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersenyum satu garis. Itupun tipis. "Keluarga?" Ia mengulangi satu kata terakhir yang Minseok sudah ucap, dan tak lama ia merenung. Lagi-lagi memoarnya kembali pada hari di musim dingin itu.

Kala tubuh dan hatinya beku dalam dingin udara. Dan kala kepalanya bagai dipatri di tempatnya. Tak bisa apa-apa, tak mampu berkata-kata.

**.**

**.**

_Setelah beberapa menit si bayi ditinggal dengan keji di dalam tas cukup besar itu, terdengarlah suara tangisannya. Memilukan, menyayat hati bagai simfoni rapuh para maestro handal. Tapi sayang sekali, tak banyak orang tahu jika 'bungkusan' itu berisi dengan sosok bayi yang kelak bernama __**Oh Sehun**__. Beberapa meter lebih jauh, seorang wanita muda yang cantik, setengah berlari menjauhi sesuatu yang ia 'buang'. Wajahnya pucat, lelah berbaur di sana, ketika bersamaan dengan ia yang meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bayi di bangku taman itu. Ia benar-benar bagai Nenek Sihir jahat; bagaimana mungkin ibu membuang anaknya di tengah musim dingin yang gigilnya menusuk hingga lapisan tulang?_

**.**

**.**

"Keluarga…, ya, keluarga…," gumam Sehun sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

**~OoO~**

Di sebuah rumah besar yang merupakan kediaman Presdir Oh Joonmyeon, tampak seseorang bertubuh kurus mungil sedang berlari santai di atas alat _treadmill _sambil matanya fokus ke tayangan tivi. Tidak benar-benar, tapi ia mengamatinya. Ia adalah Oh Luhan, putra tunggal sang Presdir kaya raya. Cantiknya tak dinyana. Laki-laki muda itu memang begitu _indah_, bahkan, matanya yang coklat terang itu amat sempurna melekat di wajah. Sayangnya, ia memang buta sejak hari saat bencana itu hadir memasuki hidupnya yang bagai Tuan Putri.

Tak lama, telinganya mendengar reporter sedang menyampaikan laporan berita tentang Presdir Oh:

"_**Sejak ketua OH **_**Group**_** mengalami koma akibat pembengkakan pembuluh darah, sudah tepat tiga ratus hari berlalu sehingga Ketua tidak dapat aktif memimpin perusahannya…"**_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah, tanpa bertanya, ia segera mengerti jika orang yang reporter berita itu bicarakan kini tengah terbaring koma dan mendapat bantuan oksigen. Itu pasti ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Masuk ke dalam kamar rawat sang Presdir, tampaklah pengacara kepercayaan keluarga Oh—Pengacara Kim Jongdae; sekretaris Presdir Oh—Jang Yixing; serta tak lupa tunangan dari Luhan, Kim Jongin, yang juga ikut menonton laporan berita itu.

"_**Perusahaan tengah mengalami ketegangan **_**internal **_**yang signifikan. Hanya dengan menggunakan dana perusahaan, Ketua Oh telah begitu banyak mengembangkan teknologi paten. Dan selama 24 tahun terakhir ini, beliau telah mengalokasikan dana untuk penelitian medis serta mengembangkan OH **_**Group **_**menjadi perusahaan yang ada seperti sekarang…"**_

Dalam tayangan kali ini, tampak Oh Joonmyeon yang beberapa waktu lalu masih terlihat bugar dan sehat, sedang bersama Pengacara Kim dalam kesempatan menggunting pita untuk meresmikan sebuah proyek. Dan juga ada foto si Presdir saat pria itu tengah diwisuda dari Perguruan Tinggi-nya. Serta ada pula tayangan mengenai tunangan tampan Oh Luhan, Kim Jongin.

Layar itu redup karena dimatikan. Jongin tiba-tiba buka suara tanpa diminta, "Aku tidak bisa lagi hanya bekerja sebagai ketua pengganti. Kupikir, selagi Ketua Oh masih hidup, pernikahanku dan Luhan—" Ucapannya segera terpotong begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Laki-laki itu baru saja masuk ke sini. Matanya membidik arah depan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Pengacara Kim dan Sekretaris Jang yang tengah duduk, segera berdiri menyambutnya, lalu membantu Luhan duduk.

"Biasanya saat orangtua sedang tidak sehat, bukankah hal yang tabu jika yang lebih muda mengadakan acara besar seperti misal penggantian ketua _Group, _Chen _Hyung?_" tanya sekaligus kata Luhan menyudutkan Jongin. Ia tersenyum samar dan pengacara muda itu mengangguk sekilas. Ia membenarkan ucapan Luhan, "_Nde, _betapapun terdesaknya posisi kita, itu memang tak pantas dilakukan," terangnya pelan. Sementara urat pelipis Sekretaris Jang seketika menebal, ia tampak tak setuju dengan keputusan Luhan yang ingin menunda acara pernikahannya dengan Jongin, "_Jimanhae, _para dokter ingin kita agar mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu di saat ayahmu tak ada?"

Luhan melempar senyum sinis dan memotong kata-kata sang sekretaris, "_Appa _masih hidup. Tolong Anda berhati-hati dalam bicara mengenai ayah saya," tegas laki-laki itu. Meski suaranya tidak begitu besar, sudah dapat membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendadak terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan, terutama sang sekretaris yang masih berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya karena dipermalukan.

Luhan lalu berjalan mengampiri ayahnya yang masih terbujur, berbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri di ranjang pesakitannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan seraya merabai permukaan dinding. Sebab ia tidak bisa melihat. Ia positif kehilangan kemampuan melihatnya karena suatu hal.

Luhan perlahan meraba-raba pinggiran kursi, dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. Ia berusaha mencari tangan sang ayah dengan cara meraba kasur dan setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menggenggamnya erat. Tampak kesedihan menggelayuti pasang bola besar itu. Air bening itu menyusupi lensa matanya. Wajahnya menyendu bersamaan dirinya yang berkata lirih. "Kapan kau akan sadar, _Appa?_"

**~OoO~**

Oh Sehun sedang berada di sebuah hotel bersama dengan tiga temannya yang lain. Laki-laki itu tengah bermain _poker_. Sementara Hwang Ji Tao, _partner _main Sehun hanya berdiri di samping lemari berkayu eboni itu, menyaksikan permainan temannya dengan diam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sang Bandar memberi sebuah kartu untuk Sehun.

Sehun segera membuka sedikit ujung kartu yang ia miliki lalu ganti melirik ke arah Tao, seperti memberi isyarat tak kasat mata. Tao hanya mengirimkan isyarat mengiyakan.

Sang pria berjas _khaki, _memasang seluruh taruhannya, begitu pun yang berjas abu-abu. Dan kini giliran Sehun, ia memasang sedikit taruhan, lalu memutuskan mempertaruhkan seluruh kepingan yang ia punya.

Semua melirik dengan kaget kepada Sehun. Namun pria berjas hitam metalik yang duduk di samping Sehun seakan tak ingin kalah; ia juga mempertaruhkan semua kepingan yang ia punya.

Pria berjas abu-abu lalu membuka kartu miliknya dan tersenyum cukup senang, "_Ace, _dua pasang!"

Pria berjas _khaki _berdiri dari kursinya begitu mengetahui kalau kartunya bukan kartu yang bagus.

Pria yang duduk di samping Sehun pun ikut membuka kartunya, "_King, Full House._" Dan pria itu bergerak, hendak mengambil seluruh taruhan karena merasa dirinyalah yang memenangkan permainan hari ini. Tapi senyumnya mesti pupus ketika suara Sehun menyergap telinganya—

"_Changkamman!_" seru laki-laki itu dengan cepat. Si pria yang akan mengambil taruhan memalingkan wajah menatap Sehun dengan protes. Tanpa diminta, Sehun pun membuka kartunya, "_Two poker!_" senyumnya.

Garis-garis kepuasan di muka pria berjas hitam itu mendadak lenyap perlahan. Ternyata Oh Sehun-lah pemenangnya. Terbukti dari kartu yang ia tunjuk barusan. Pria itu terus berteriak kesal pada sang bandar yang kini sibuk memberesi meja permainan, "Aishhh, kalian telah merencakan ini, bukan? Mengapa kau hanya menginjakku? Kenapa aku yang terus kalah?!" desaknya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun kini berjalan keluar tidak dapat menahan senyum bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai pria berjas hitam itu. Dan memang, dugaan pria itu sangat tepat; bandar sialan bermata miring itu dan juga Sehun memang bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya.

Tiba-tiba Tao menepuk pundaknya, menegur Sehun. "Ini bukan saatmu untuk tersenyum." ucapnya, dan seorang pria tampak berjalan ke tempat mereka dan menyerahkan sekopor berisi penuh uang. Tao mengambil kopor itu. "Biar kutebak, tampaknya mereka—anak buah dari _namja _yang kita kalahkan itu—ada banyak?"

Dari dalam tempat main _poker, _responnya sungguh berlainan, dan benar seperti dugaan Sehun, pria kalah yang tadi berteriak kepada anak buahnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tangkap bajingan itu!"

Sehun dan Tao yang bisa mendengar gelegar suara pria itu tanpa basa-basi bergegas melarikan diri. Namun baru beberapa meter, mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Sehun memberi isyarat agar Tao lari lebih dulu. Tao yang mengerti langsung mengangguk, laki-laki itu bergegas melajukan kaki lebih kencang seraya membawa kopor berisi uang itu.

Sehun berdiri tegar. Ia menarik napasnya dalam dan bersiap mengajar anak buah dari pria yang kalah yang kini sudah ada di belakangnya. Lalu dengan gerakan tak terduga, Sehun merogoh berlembar uang dari saku jasnya dan menebarkannya ke udara bebas seraya melayangkan tendangan ke kedua orang berbadan besar yang berniat mengabisinya. Ya, Sehun memang menjadikan uang itu sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terngiang akan monolognya sendiri yang tempo—_beberapa tahun lalu_—menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang merupakan kekasihnya, tentang arti hidup sebagai pengiring perkelahiannya saat itu.

'_Orang-orang ingin mencari arti dari hidup mereka. Jadi, demi mencari arti hidup itulah, beberapa orang sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk cinta yang sebenarnya akan segera mereka lupakan.' – Oh Sehun._

Tao yang berlari sambil membawa kopor, berbelok arah menuju sebuah lorong. Tapi laki-laki itu mundur perlahan ketika mendapati dua orang anak buah pria yang kalah sudah tenang berdiri di depan sana, mengadangnya. Salah seorang dari mereka dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Tao. Dan laki-laki itu segera memegang bibirnya yang berdarah seraya menampilkan cengiran apik ke orang yang berhasil memukulnya itu.

Tanpa diduga Tao balas menonjok kedua pria tadi dengan sambil mengapit kopor di lengannya.

Dan sementara Sehun masih sibuk akan dua begundal, di sini pun sama, Tao bahkan melayangkan pukulan bertubi ke perut pria-pria malang itu.

'_Beberapa orang lainnya bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi mengejar hasrat yang akan segera mengilang layaknya gelembung yang tersentuh gemuruh angin. Tapi, apapun itu, semuanya sama saja. Semua ini akan berlalu tanpa disadari.' – Hwang Ji Tao._

Tao memukul pria berkepala plontos yang mengadangnya dengan menggunakan kopor. Tapi pria botak itu malah menarik kerah baju Tao dan menyudutkan laki-laki muda itu ke tembok seraya mengajarnya cepat.

**.**

**.**

Sehun telah usai _mengurus _dua begundal yang mengadangnya. Ia menarik napas amat lega, namun lega itu hanya berlangsung sementara. Sehun segera berlari kepada Tao yang kini tengah diajar dua pria tadi. Sambil melirik waspada, ia mengambil langkah panjang menyelamatkan Tao dengan cara menendang kedua pria sialan itu, hingga mereka jatuh terjungkal. Laki-laki itu segera menarik Tao pergi, tertatih-tatih.

Mereka bergegas lari, tapi kopor berisi lembar uang yang dipegang Tao jatuh di tepi jalan. Mereka berusaha mengambil, tapi lagi-lagi kedua pria tadi juga berusaha mengejar mereka tanpa lelah.

Salah satu pria itu meraih kerah belakang Sehun tapi Sehun sigap memukul sang pelaku hingga ia terjungkal ke samping, menyapa tanah. Tao bergegas memukuli pria itu serta menendangnya berulang-ulang. Sehun pun sama sibuk, ia mengajar pria botak yang hendak memukulnya hingga tersungkur jatuh. Ia melirik kepada Tao yang dengan emosi melayangkan pukulannya bertubi ke wajah pria tadi. Dan Sehun segera menarik temannya itu pergi.

'_Semua orang mengatakan bahwa mereka mencari arti hidup. Jadi, haruskah aku juga mencoba untuk mencari arti hidup dari dunia yang telah kacau ini?' – Park Chanyeol._

Sehun dan Tao berlari menjauh dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir dua laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi, Sehun menang taruhan dan sekali lagi, rencana mereka berhasil!

'_Jika begitu, akankah ada sesuatu berubah di dalam hidupku? Aku malah sudah menjalani seluruh alur hidupku dengan sambil meyakini bahwa tiada seorangpun di dunia ini yang dapat kuandalkan selain diriku sendiri. Akankah ada momen-momen pencerahan seperti itu akan berlaku bagiku juga? Lalu, haruskah aku memulainya sekarang?' – Oh Luhan._

**~OoO~**

Di apartemennya yang sederhana, Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Ia masih memakai baju handuk dan langsung mengambil kaus untuk dipakai.

Tampak bayangan Minseok duduk termenung di kursi seraya memeluk dua belah lututnya. Laki-laki itu diam namun matanya selalu membidik ke mana Sehun bergestur.

Sehun mengeringkan surai dengan handuk lalu membuang handuk itu ke kursi. Ia mengambil segelas _vodka _lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang membatasi beranda. Minseok melirik Sehun yang berdiri tegak di depannya seraya memandang ke luar jendela. Pandangan Sehun menerawang jauh, lurus-lurus.

Minseok melirih. Bibirnya membentuk ucap, dan matanya mengerjap polos. Tanpa ekspresi, kerlingan di pasang mata sayu itu nampak terluka. "Benarkah suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkan aku?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Sehun baru akan meneguk minumannya sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu memalingkan wajah menatap Minseok, "Jika kau memang memercayainya, itu benar akan jadi kenyataan…," balasnya datar menerawang.

Minseok tertegun mendengar ucapan tajam nan menusuk dari laki-laki itu. Pipinya kembali disuguhi linangan airmata. Sementara Sehun dengan tega memalingkan wajah dari Minseok, kembali menatap kota Seoul yang masih begitu sibuk meski hari telah amat larut.

'_Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi…, aku hanya memilikimu. Jadi haruskah aku memercayai hal-hal bodoh tak berguna yang selalu orang-orang katakan? Apa dengan begitu hidupku menjadi lebih menarik? Akankah aku mesti mengikuti mereka?' – Kim Minseok._

Perlahan tapi pasti, airmata Minseok meluncur menuruni lekuk wajahnya yang pualam. Kulit itu sudah pucat dan mata itu telah memiliki lingkar cukup lebar, tapi ia tetap menangis. Dia yang tadinya duduk bersandar, segera menegakkan badannya. Dadanya membusung berani, "Kau _namja _yang kejam," ucapnya seraya merintih. Tetes-tetes bening itu membasahi lengannya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian," ujar Sehun menanggapi Minseok. Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang bagai anak bocah yang mendapat hadiah mainan baru. "Aku setuju dengan katamu, memang aku kejam." tukasnya lagi.

Minseok tersentak dadanya, ia makin melantunkan tangisnya dalam diam begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang halus tapi tajam. Sementara Sehun sendiri tak berniat menenangkan laki-laki itu, ia terus tersenyum seraya menenggak _vodka, _entah maksudnya apa.

**~OoO~**

Ketika yang lain akan lelap, di saat yang sama di kediaman keluarga Oh yang megah, Sekretaris Jang tengah merapihkan tempat tidur Luhan dengan enggan. Di sisi lain Luhan sudah berganti baju tidur, ia bergerak mendekat ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia berbaring seraya memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, Luhan." Sekretaris Jang mengulum senyum tipis dan bergerak menyelimuti Luhan sebatas dada. Wanita itu mematikan lampu kamar dengan remot otomatis dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Tapi pandangannya tetap gelap, sebab ia buta. Laki-laki itu ternyata belum tidur sama sekali.

"Memangnya…, apa itu cinta?" Ia melirih sembari mengerat peluknya di guling itu.

**~OoO~**

Pagi ini, Sehun, Tao dan seorang teman mereka yang bernama Park Chanyeol sedang _jogging _bersama sembari bercengkrama. Mereka melintas di atas jembatan.

Tao nampak protes pada Sehun yang terus mengatakan bila dirinya ialah putra sulung dari ketua OH _Group _yang tengah terbaring sakit itu.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Kalau kau memang putra sulung Presdir Oh, maka aku jadi putra rahasianya Steve Jobs…," ucap Tao sambil mencibir. "Mungkin saja ibuku menjalani _one night stand _dengan _Ahjussi _itu?"

Sehun tampak kecewa karena sahabat yang ia anggap kakak sendiri itu malah tidak percaya akan ucapannya. Ia pun terus berusaha meyakinkan Tao dan tak lupa Chanyeol kalau apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

**Sehun memang putra sulung Presdir Oh Joonmyeon. Dan tentu ia kakak dari Luhan.**

"_Ya! _Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain tapi aku berani bertaruh aku tak pernah berbohong pada kalian berdua, Tao, Chanyeol _Hyung! _Ibuku mengatakan saat aku berumur delapan tahun dan adikku berumur enam tahun, dia resmi bercerai dari ayahku!" jelasnya.

Tapi bukan Tao namanya jika dia tak pandai berdalih. Ia buru-buru menimpali ucapan Sehun. Alisnya naik beberapa tingkat, "Dia meninggalkan adikmu bersama ayahmu dan hanya membawamu? Lalu ibumu tiba-tiba meninggal dan karena itulah kau sekarang hidup seperti kuli bangunan. Seperti plot drama picisan di tivi. Heh, mengakulah, kau ini mau berdusta lagi, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum nyinyir memperhatikan tingkah dua laki-laki itu. Sehun cemberut dengan kesal, "AKU SERIUS!" sumpahnya.

Karena dasarnya mereka masih kekanakan, bukannya salah satu berbesar hati mengalah, Tao malah mencibir anak itu. "_Geurae, _kalau begitu pergilah kau ke istana ayahmu dan minta dia memberimu segepok uang. Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak menjalani hidup menyedihkan seperti begini lagi."

Sehun masih berusaha membela diri, "Saat ibuku sekarat, dia melarangku untuk mencari ayahku kalau hanya demi uang. Aku harus mengikuti wasiatnya itu," Ia tersenyum tipis, "suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi koki handal di restoran masakan Italia. Dan dengan itulah aku akan berdiri bangga di hadapan ayah serta adikku tanpa rasa malu lagi…" Tao pun memperlihatkan gestur mual dan mencibir rasa percaya diri Sehun yang kelewat tinggi itu.

"Percaya diri apanya? Waktu main _poker _saja kau masih minta isyaratku,"

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol yang warnanya terang tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop coklat mulus yang terselip, ujungnya menyembul dari saku celana Sehun. Ia mengambil amplop itu segera dan membaca nama yang tertera di sampul amplopnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sesuatu segera berseru kesal, "Bukankah aku telah memberitahumu untuk mengganti namamu, bocah _pabbo?_" Ia menyambung lagi, "kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka kau menggunakan nama aneh demi alasanmu!" Lalu laki-laki tinggi itu protes mengapa Sehun menggunakan alamatnya.

Tao berusaha merebut amplop itu dari tangan Chanyeol seraya berkata, "Sejak kapan rumah Chanyeol_ Hyung _menjadi rumahmu, bocah?"

Sehun beralasan bila di rumahnya tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menerima surat, karena itu ia melakukannya—memalsukan alamat Chanyeol menjadi alamatnya.

Tao menjauhkan amplop tersebut dari tangan Sehun, dan karena lebih tinggi beberapa senti, Sehun tak bisa meraih, namun Chanyeol sigap merampas amplop itu dari tangan laki-laki itu dan membacanya.

"_Cha _artinya melindungi?" tanya Tao pada yang paling tua.

"Oh, ah, ibuku menamaiku itu supaya aku menjadi seseorang yang akan senantiasa melindung adikku dari dunia yang kejam. Normalnya, karakter _Cha _itu bukanlah huruf yang acap digunakan dalam menamai orang, tapi ini sungguh penuh makna. _Cha _di namaku artinya melindungi," terang Chanyeol seraya menyengir senang.

Sehun tanpa diminta menjelaskan jika orang yang akan dikiriminya surat kali ini ialah adiknya sendiri, Oh Luhan.

Tak lama Chanyeol kemudian bertanya balik pada si laki-laki termuda, "Omong-omong…, kalau _Se _di namamu itu apa?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Tak ada arti yang khusus di namaku. Hanya _Se _yang berarti pohon. Mungkin ibuku bermaksud supaya aku terus tegar layaknya pohon," jawab laki-laki itu. Tao nampak bingung tapi menelan tanyanya bulat-bulat. Chanyeol menyerahkan amplop milik Sehun pada Tao dan laki-laki itu mengembalikannya pada Sehun.

"Karena aku ditelantarkan di bawah sebuah pohon, dari sanalah sepertinya karakter namaku berasal," ucapnya, "ada begitu banyak pohon di panti asuhan. Itulah pohon _'Se'_." Sehun lalu berkata bahwa direktur panti asuhan-lah yang memberi nama 'Sehun' padanya.

Sehun berjalan pergi dengan langkah gontai, meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan raut kesedihan terlintas di wajah rupawannya.

Tao mengalihkan atensi, "Apa benar dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa dia sungguh ditelantarkan di bawah pohon?" tanyanya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu.

**~OoO~**

**Berbulan telah berlalu semenjak **_**peristiwa **_**itu.**

Kembali ke apartemen sederhana mereka, Sehun tengah mencoba salah satu potong kemejanya ketika di saat yang bersamaan Byun Baekhyun terus-terusan menanyainya. "Aku bertanya padamu, kan? Kau tidur dengan siapa tadi malam?" Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu melainkan malah mendengus.

"Diam itu juga pengakuan. Apa kau mengakui kesalahanmu?" Sehun masih tetap cuek seraya memasukkan kemejanya kembali dalam lemari. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Tao dari bawah yang memanggil mereka untuk segera sarapan pagi.

Sehun hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus mengumpatnya, namun pemuda yang lebih mungil badannya buru-buru menahan lengan si laki-laki dan mendorongnya. Ia menguncinya ke pintu lemari. "Kalau kau tidak mengaku, aku mogok menciummu!"

Sehun menatapnya main-main, "_Jinjja?_"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal tapi curiga. "Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo? _Namja _itu, kan? Kau…, kau membalas cintanya?"

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlampau posesif. Ia menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan sambil berlalu keluar kamar. Baekhyun mendesis sebal dan mengumpat Sehun, "Bocah gila, dia begitu karena masih terpikir asal-usulnya yang tidak pernah jelas,ckck." Lalu ia mengikuti Sehun keluar.

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah kini mereka berada. Baekhyun mengamati sekitar. Tao dan Chanyeol telah duduk tertib di meja makan. Sehun yang bertugas menyiapkan makan untuk mereka. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat peralatan lukis di meja kerja Sehun dan sebuah lukisan pohon di samping meja. Baekhyun mengampiri mereka di meja makan dan bertanya, "Apa kau tidak melukis?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun kembali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Tao bergestur mengusirnya, "Kau jauh-jauh ke sana, mengganggu saja, sih!" Baekhyun justru tetap di tempat dan mencibir Sehun, "Bukannya kau melukis saja malah lebih pilih tinggal dengan _namja _stres. Si Kyungsoo itu," Baekhyun tak beranjak namun ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. "Oh! Di mana dompetmu?"

Lantas Tao mengernyit dan dibuat terkejut, "Untuk apa kau mencari dompet Sehun?" Baekhyun mengibas tangannya, "Sudahlah, katakan saja ada di mana kalau kau tahu letaknya."

Sehun yang tak ambil pusing berkata, "Dompetku ada di samping kasur." Baekhyun—si laki-laki mungil itu bergegas pergi mencari dompetnya.

Tao berteriak protes, "Mengapa kauselalu memberinya uang? Dia seperti hama pengganggu saja! Kenapa masih kau _pelihara, _sih? Cari lagi ganti yang baru saja." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik, "Itu untuk membayar tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumah!"

"Dia selalu membawa tanaman berharga 10 ribu tapi mengambil bayaran 100 ribu. Dia bilang kerja di toko bunga tapi dia seperti pencuri saja…," omel Tao sambil menggumam-gumam. Chanyeol dan Sehun nampak cuek; Tao memang seperti itu. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri terus-terusan mengomel.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah begitu ia menemukan dompet Sehun tergeletak di samping kasur dan mengambil dua lembar uang dari dompet laki-laki tinggi itu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di sana. Oh, rupa-rupanya _benda _itu telah menaikkan emosi Baekhyun berkali lipat. Dengan segera ia menyambarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

Tao masih terus menyumpahi Baekhyun, langsung tercekat kala melihat Baekhyun berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil mengacungkan celana dalam. Laki-laki mungil itu mengampiri meja makan dengan tak sabar.

"Mengapa kau membawa celana dalam ke meja makan, Baekhyun?" tanya Tao.

"Harusnya kau langsungtanya Sehun, mengapa celana dalam ini bisa ada di bawah tempat tidurnya?" bentak laki-laki mungil itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Baekhyun segera mencelupkan pakaian dalam itu ke mangkuk sayur yang hendak disendok oleh Sehun. Tao dibuat bergidik ngeri melihatnya, "_N—Neo?_"

Sehun yang daritadi diam saja sudah mulai tak bisa menahan marahnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat Baekhyun membentak dengan oktaf melengking. Ia meletakkan sendoknya hingga berdenting menyapa meja makan.

"Karena itulah, siapa juga yang suruh kau membongkar-bongkar tempat tidurku?" seru Sehun kesal.

Mata Baekhyun memerah dengan luapan kemarahan yang membara. Ia menggigit bibir menahan isakan. Tepat sebelum Sehun akan membuka mulutnya lagi, laki-laki mungil itu menyingkirkan celana dalam dari dalam mangkuk sup dan melempar sendok hingga membentur lantai. Kemudian dengan tak pikir panjang ia menuangkan isi kuahnya ke kepala Sehun.

Tao berseru kaget, "Menakjubkan. Benar-benar gila…!"

Chanyeol diam saja karena tak ingin menambah panas suasana, dan terlebih karena ia tidak mengerti apa pokok masalah Baekhyun kali ini.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang miris, "Kurasa aku menyesal telah mencintaimu," ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

Sehun melap wajahnya yang basah dengan satu tangan. Chanyeol tampak begitu segan bahkan untuk menegur karena memandang ekspresi Sehun yang menahan emosi.

Sehun lalu bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

Saat Sehun tengah mengurung diri di kamar mandi beberapa lama, Chanyeol mendekat-dekat kepada Tao yang masih terpaku. Sebetulnya laki-laki itu masih lapar, tapi keadaan barusan tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa Sehunbenar-benar membunuh _Hyung_-nya Baekhyun?"

Tao menyipitkan matanya, nampak kesal, "Bunuh apa, maksud _Hyung_? Mereka hanya pergi berkencan dan saat Sehun mengakhiri hubungannya—_memutuskan kakak Baekhyun, namja _itu jadi marah lalu nekat mengendarai sepeda motor lalu mereka menabrak truk dan—" Ucapan Tao terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sehun menyembulkan kepala keluar dari kamar mandi dan berteriak minta diambilkan handuknya yang tertinggal.

Chanyeol yang gemar membantu, mengiyakan dan segera mengambil handuk untuk Sehun. Sementara itu Tao menggigil sambil menggigit rotinya dengan gigi gemetaran. Ia takut saja kalau Sehun akan marah jika Sehun tahu kalau dirinya mengungkit kisah tragis tentang meninggalnya kakak Baekhyun, yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. _Kim Minseok._

**~OoO~**

Sebuah motor melaju pelan memasuki kediaman Oh Luhan. Sementara itu, Sekretaris Jang sedang cengkrama bersama paman pengurus taman rumah. Ia tampak mengawasi para pekerja yang sedang membungkus batang-batang pohon yang mau dijadikan cangkok. Sekretaris Jang meminta agar paman itu mempersiapkan tanaman dengan lebih baik untuk musim dingin ini sebab tahun lalu mereka kehilangan banyak pohon.

Tak ayal, deru motor makin jelas. Sekretaris Jang melihat si pengendara motor mulai memasuki halaman rumah. Ia beralih menepuk pundak paman penjaga taman, "Apa Song _Ahjumma _ada di rumah?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Nyonya. Mungkin dia sedang membuang sampah ke dekat kompleks." katanya, "Tapi Tuan Muda Luhan ada di dalam."

Mendengar informasi itu, Sekretaris Jang tampak begitu panik dan ia bergegas lari ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

Luhan keluar menemui pengendara motor tadi yang ternyata adalah tukang pos. Paman tukang pos itu merasa begitu heran karena Luhan sendirilah yang keluar mengambil surat-surat itu. "Biasanya Nyonya Sekretaris? Apa dia sedang tidak ada?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Dia ada, hanya sedang di luar, di taman depan."

Paman tukang pos itu lalu mengeluarkan alat tandatangan elektroniknya dan meminta Luhan membubuhkan tandatangannya. Ia berbincang kecil seraya membantu Luhan menggenggam pulpen elektriknya. Paman itu juga menyortir beberapa surat, "Hmm…, Anda sepertinya dapat kiriman," senyumnya.

Sambil masih tersenyum, Luhan bertanya, "Surat seperti apa yang ada untukku?" Paman itu melihat dan memeriksa kirimat surat, "Ada beberapa memo tagihan di sini…," ucapnya menggantung, "oh, dan ada satu buah bertulis tangan. Dari…, ah, Oh Sehun. _Hyung-_mu mengirim surat _lagi_ rupanya."

Luhan baru akan bicara sebelum senyum lebar yang tercetak di wajahnya luntur perlahan-lahan. Dan sekarang lenyap, "Apa, _Ahjussi? __**Lagi?**_" Ia linglung dengan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

Paman itu tidak mengerti apa-apa dan tersenyum maklum, barangkali Luhan memang lupa?

"Sejak musim gugur yang lalu, dia selalu mengirimkanmu satu atau dua surat setiap bulan," terangnya. Tapi begitu tukang pos itu menyadari perubahan raut Luhan, ia dengan canggung berdeham, "Apa kau belum melihat surat-surat kiriman _Hyung_-mu itu?"

Kini napas Luhan tersendat. Selama ini mengapa ia tidak pernah tahu, ya?

"…Oh Sehun selalu mengirimkan surat itu lewat pos, karena dia berdalih itu akan langsung sampai ke tangan Sekretaris Jang."

Luhan tak mau berbelit, ia berusaha tersenyum dan mengambil dalih, "Ah, ya, aku lupa. Aku sepertinya memang melihat surat itu tapi aku lupa meletakkannya di mana…"

"Baik," kata paman tukang pos itu. Ia memberikan surat-surat itu pada Luhan seraya berpamitan pergi. Luhan tersenyum mengantar kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

Deru motor kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini untuk menjauh dari rumah megah itu. Selepas kepergian paman tukang pos, senyum di wajah Luhan kembali lenyap. Dan berganti dengan senyum sedih. Ia memegang tumpukan map yang disodori paman itu dengan rona tak tentu. Semuanya kacau, dan ia tak habis pikir akan ini; mengapa Sekretaris Jang tega sekali menyembunyikan perihal surat-surat itu darinya?

Dengan kuat, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Luhan mengambil buku dengan sampul biru muda yang bertuliskan huruf _braille _yang tadi dibacanya di meja dan bergegas ke kamar. Meskipun ia tak dapat melihat, langkahnya amat yakin sebab Luhan telah hapal betul akan seluruh sudut rumahnya. Laki-laki itu tergesa menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

Sekretaris Jang berusaha mengejar paman tukang pos yang sudah terlanjur berlalu, menyisakan kediaman keluarga Oh dengan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Sang sekretaris kepercayaan Presdir Oh itu berusaha memanggil namun pria itu—tukang pos—tetap tak mengindahkan panggilannya karen tidak mendengar. Sekretaris Jang makin panik.

Dengan tak menunggu lama, wanita itu kembali memasuki pekarangan rumah. Sekretaris Jang merasa herang melihat kondisi rumah yang begitu sepi dan tak melihat Luhan sama sekali. Ia membukan mantel berkerahnya seraya berkali-kali berteriak memanggil bibi Song, namun juga nihil sahutan. Mungkin memang benar kata paman penata taman kalau bibi itu sekarang tidak di rumah.

Sekretaris itu lalu inisiatif memeriksa kamar Presdir Oh, tapi ia merasa heran karena Luhan juga tidak di sana. Ia menutup pintu dan beranjak pergi. Tapi…, tanpa sekretaris itu sadari, beberapa saat sebelum ia menutup daun pintu berwarna coklat pekat itu, pada layar monitor IV yang menandakan detak jantung sang Presdir, tampak di sana nadinya makin melemah.

_Apa ini artinya sesuatu akan terjadi?_

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

[A/N]

Huf, speechless mau omong apa di sini. Ini fict betulan ngebuat pusing tujuh keliling buatnya. Seriously, semangat nulisnya nongol pas lagi mandi #absurdbanget. Tadinya kepingin update lebih lama dari ini, tapi kok kesannya kayak aku ngabain fict ini gitu, loh. Akhirnya aku putusin tulis chapter ini tadi malam. Koreksi EYD-nya yah, teman.

Uhm, sebetulnya aku ngerasa nggak etis sih kalau omong terang-terangan. Tapi gak apa ya, sekedar berbagi informasi, akhir-akhir ini SPI agak kurang nyaman untuk dipakai wadah menulis FF buat author, ya? Semuanya. Author FF pairing apa aja. KyuMin, YunJae, HunHan, terus hampir semuanya deh, pokoknya. Aku juga ngerasainnya sih begitu, di sini udah gak kondusif lagi, nggak kayak setahun dua tahun lalu waktu aku masih ingusan tentang FF.

Hal pertama yang buat author di SPI kurang nyaman itu silent readers. Ha, kebanyakan kenalanku pun ngeluh begitu. Tapi kalo dipikir ya iya juga sih, udah capek-capek buat, dibaca eh ditinggal begitu aja tanpa dikasih feedback, rada nyelekit.

Dan kalo suruh jujur, aku juga kadang capek sama yang namanya silent readers ini. Dulu, waktu jamannya SPI tahun 2011, rata-rata readers masih rajin untuk ninggalin sesuatu di kotak review. Sekarang mulai jarang. Pembaca rutin yang dulu udah dibikin sibuk karena rata-rata udah pada kerja, gak punya luang lagi untuk baca. Dan sekarang isi kotak review kalaupun ada, komentarnya itu dari flamer yang selalu ngancem 'berhenti nulis'. Waw, diplomasi nggak langsung. Katanya, itu cuma sebagian kecil dari plan para haters yang memang niat buat _ngusir _para author. Tapi gimana? Visitor Screenplays Fanfiction gak bisa ditebak dan gak dibatasi harus gimana-gimana, anak SD ngakses situs inipun bisa aja, kan?

Beberapa hari yang lalu beberapa kenalanku bilang mereka positif berhenti nulis. Itu bikin aku bingung, akhirnya aku beraniin tanya mereka satu-satu. Yang satu ngaku gara-gara ada plagiator, satunya lagi karena ada basher/flamer yang omongannya nyelekit banget (dia dikatain bego, malah). Nah, terus tuh gimana ceritanya. Basher? Pingin salahin pihak readers, but itu memang hak mereka berkomentar, kan? Tapi harusnya kalau emang pingin kasih masukan, tolong lah ya, bahasanya diperhalus sehalus mungkin supaya nggak nyakitin hati author-nya. Bagaimanapun, imajinasi itu luas dan terserah mau mengembangkannya seperti apa. Tapi untuk kasus temanku itu, hanya karena FF dia alurnya agak susah dimengerti (itu FF fantasi kalau gak salah genre-nya) dia dibilang bego. Frontal, pula. Gak kebayang rasanya jadi dia. Dan well, masalah plagiator itu… itu sakit banget rasanya waktu tau. Nggak gampang membuat fanfiksi itu loh, kita butuh waktu. Belum dari cari wangsit dan ide; mikirin kalimat dan plot; ngetik satu-satu sampe begadang tiap malam. Tiba-tiba pas tau begitu, ah, kayak dijatuhin dari jurang langsung tanpa parasut. Sakit :')

Hff, semoga hal-hal itu gak kejadian lagi yah ke depannya… SPI udah makin terombang-ambing, nih. Entah maksudnya kenapa. Kalo emang betul itu cuma akal-akalan para haters, kita cuman bisa doa semoga author-author masih 'kuat hati' buat hadapinnya. Abis gimana lagi, udah mulai susah cari hiburan berkonteks bacaan macam FF itu. Kalo bukan author SPI, di mana dapatnya (ini gratis pula). Ya, kan?

Duh, nih kalo udah cuap-cuap satu pasti panjang banget. Maafin aku. Dan jeongmal mianhae kalau memang ada yang udah nunggu terlalu lama. Semoga chapter pembuka ini nggak mengecewakan.

Bubye to nex chappie, I'll updated more faster than I do for this chapter.

En yah, **review sehabis baca itu sangat diperlukan**. **Aku butuh komentar yang konstruktif **untuk tau kelemahan FF ini di mana. Jadi, permintaanku nggak aneh-aneh, kok. Cukup **jangan jadi silent reader** aja, bikin semangat nulisku timbul lebih banyak.


End file.
